trleaguefandomcom-20200213-history
Shiidara City
The fortress of the east. Shiidara City (設楽市) is the home of the Dragon-type gym in Tatsu, located between Audubon Town and Gaston Town. The city is one of the few largely traditional places left in Tatsu, much like Shenlong Monastery. Its name is derived from the long-passed down story that a massive Seadra rose from the ocean and spat all of Tatsu out of its mouth, and Seadra banners fly here. Sitting at a strategic location at the mouth of a small bay, it was once a famous fortress that defended Tatsu from outside invaders in medieval times. The shores of this city are the site where foreigners from across the ocean first made land on Tatsu. Though the premises now comprise a city, its famous stone walls still stand. Long-abandoned and non-functional cannons still exist in the walls. Many relics still stand just outside the city, such as old homes, barns, and caves - some of which are still used. Nowadays, the city is more compact than it once was, with more condensed buildings and houses in the center of the old stone walls that still stand as a reminder of what the city used to be. Shiidara City is also quite well known for the giant, frost capped mountain called Shiidara Mountain that is visible from anywhere in the city, off a beaten road to the north. The mountain is widely inhabited by many unpredictable trainers and a few rest houses. Conquering the mountain is viewed as a pretest by many trainers before taking on the Centria Gym. And it certainly is quite a test, filled with dangerous obstacles and many other ambitious trainers, sporting many types of pokemon - just like the Centria Gym. Shiidara's climate is kept moderately cool, dry, and windless, due to Shiidara Mountain to the north blocking prevailing winds. La Casa de Dragones Outside the city, there is a 400 year old, Victorian Gothic style castle-like estate, which is popularly known as la Casa de Dragones, or the House of Dragons. It is currently owned by the renowned explorer/adventurer/archaeologist/renaissance man named Victor Torres, who some think to be 'the most interesting man in the world'. It is like the real world's Casa Loma in that is now a historical site and a museum, featuring all sorts of odds and ends, including souvenirs from Victor's travels, ancient artifacts, fossils, maps, books, globes, stuffed Pokémon, and a great deal of other paraphernalia, much of which is related to Dragon Pokémon. Victor himself is usually away on adventures; whenever Victor returns - about once a month - he will often tell rambling tales of his recent adventures to any willing visitors; tales which he plans to eventually compile into a book. If one of his audience impresses Victor in some way, he might reward them with a souvenir, or give them the chance to battle his own team of Dragon-type Pokémon. Gym It is also the Shiidara City gym. The gym leader here is Valerie Torres, who trains Dragon-type Pokémon and gives out the Treasure Badge. She is the acting Gym Leader; representing her father while he is away on adventures. The gym arena is on the roof of the House of Dragons, providing an open space for dragon Pokémon to battle in. The House of Dragons is on the outskirts of Shiidara City outside the fortress walls, located near the western coast overlooking the cliffs. Category: Locales Category:Cities and towns